


Cherry Red

by sarumilovemail



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dates, F/F, First Kiss, Pining, Smoochtober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: No matter how she tried, Douhan could never get Seri out of her mind. Whether it was her face, her voice, or her lips, all of it plagued her - and she loved every moment of it.





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fic if for Lawa who requested secret kiss for douseri on twitter for smoochtober!! I hope you like it and it’s not too ooc :3c I had fun writing this <3 also thank u Cass for reading it over really quick uwu

Douhan scanned the surrounding booths and tables, as her green eyes flashed across countless faces. It helped ease her nerves slightly to know that no one paid her any mind, thought they quickly bounced back as he mind began to wander again. She didn't know why she even cared so much, it was probably foolish to be so alert.

With a small sigh, she attempted to redirect her anxiety to her milkshake. She stirred at her drink listlessly and played with the cherry she didn't even bother to eat. The bright red color bored into her eyes and brought back an image she had tried to suppress all night.

Plump, cherry red lips that plagued her mind with uncanny ease...

Douhan was used to Awashima's company - reveled in it, even - but what she wasn't used to was just how much she  _ wanted _ when it came to her.

They had been on plenty of dates in the past, but the thing that nagged at her the most was that they hadn't moved forward at all since they started this whole thing. Douhan had begun to wonder if these outings they went on really  _ were _ dates, or if she had just misinterpreted everything.

Exasperated, she drowned the cherry further into her shake. She really didn't need such unnecessary thoughts. The weight of it all encumbered her mood. If Awashima wanted to kiss her, surely she would've given her a signal by now?

Just then, Awashima returned from the bathroom. She walked with a graceful glide, as though she were floating. The sound of her heels hit the floor in what sounded like measured steps and Douhan couldn't help but watch, mesmerized.

No matter what Awashima did, it always left her captivated.

"Sorry for the wait," Awashima slide into her seat before her seamlessly, "I hope you weren't too bored without me." She offered a sly smile at that, though it was barely noticeable.

Douhan caught it however, and it made her heart pound loudly in her ears. She wanted to reply, but before she had the chance, the words were trapped in her mouth.

Awashima's lips were even more vibrant than before she left, her lipstick no doubt reapplied in their time apart. The gloss on top had a beautiful sheen to it, small pieces of glitter scattered within it like stars in the night sky. The color seemed to stand out against her pale skin and intermingled with the red accents on her outfit perfectly. Even Awashima's nails were painted scarlet, as though it wouldn't allow her to forget what she so desperately needed.

Not that she could even if she wanted to.

Douhan couldn't help but wonder how those lips would feel pressed against her own, as the color of it mixed with her own pink lipstick. It would stain the light color with ease as it took over with every press of their mouths...

"Hirasaka-san?"

Her name on those lips is what makes her snap.

Douhan took one last survey of the cafe before she grabbed onto one of the menus at the side of their table. She was still nervous, but like hell would she stop now.

After weeks of uncertainty, she would have her answer with this.

The menu acted as a makeshift wall between them and the other patrons, the small, round cafe table now their own little world. She could see the look of curiosity on Awashima's face, before it morphed into as knowing one when she leaned forward swiftly. She sat her elbows on the table as she closed the distance between them, suddenly thankful the table was as tiny as it was. That split second was enough for her to know she had made the right choice when Awashima's eyes quickly went lidded and she was pleasantly met halfway.

Their lips pressed together with a soft smack that lasted no more than a few seconds, but to Douhan, it felt like an eternity. She began to pull back, curious of Awashima's expression, when she felt their lips connect again. It was like heaven as they continued to move into each other, Awashima's hand now on the nape of her neck as she pulled her closer.

Just like her entire being, Douhan's lips had now been stained with Awashima - and she wanted nothing more than to drown in that vibrant red.

 


End file.
